clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom of the Confederacy
The Phantom of the Confederacy was a secret project of the CIS in order to exterminate all anti-Confederacy live. The Phantom was always marked as a prison, to make the people feel confortable, however this changed when arrived at the station. History The Galaxy was divided in a Conflict, a another Clone Wars. The CIS was on the winning side, they gained alot of planets. On the planets where much rebels due the large presence of Republic loyalists. Septimus gave General Grievous the order to come with a selution. Grievous started on building a space station in the Colu System, above the loyal CIS planet Clak'dor VII. After a long time the space station was ready and was called the Phantom of the Confederacy, its purpose to strike fear among the Republic Loyalists. When ready the first prisoners arrived soon, others had to wait on the planets surface in large concentration camps. Grievous put Emir Wat Tambor and Commander-General Zhukov in command of the station. Zhukov was very ruthless commander, even made some desperate and hungry prisoners ate the bodies of the dead of there childeren. Within the first two weeks the "production" was very well, 1,556,981 people had already lost there lives. A year later docter Nuvo Vindi himself was stationed unboard the station to experimate with viruses and other weapons to kill more effective and faster. This efforts where not for nothing. A month later the death count rised a third. In order to undermine the Republic and later the Sith Imperium, the CIS started to fill hyperspace pods with bodies and drop them over planets like Coruscant or send them towards millitary bases. Sometimes this caused much havok as viruses and diseases on the body started to spread amoungh the troops or civillians. Even know the enemy didn't know anything about the Phantom. It was not until the Separatist-Imperial when the Phantom was discoverd. When Darth Malak, then leader of the ISE, destroyed the station which marked the start of the war against the ISE. Life situation As soon the station was ready the CIS started shiping there prisoners to the surface of Clak'Dor. There many prisoners already saw horror. The Guards where ruthless and could shot you for doing something wrong, in there barrack where the prisoners needed to overnight was no place to lay or sit, they where stuffed with prisoners and then locked, sometimes a guard even put a barrack on fire after filling it. Futher they had to work in mines, even the childeren where no spaired for this hard labour. After about 2 weeks the prisoners get shipped to the Phantom. There they arrive in one of the 5 main hangers. They have to line up for inspection. A Officer for Confederate Healthcare also arrives, he mostly takes about 5 or 6 people away. This are all members of the same family. They get to hear that it is for a "health" test. But they arrive in a glass box with scientists around them. There the family falls victim to a creature, weapon or virus. 9 out of 10, the Family dies suffering. The other 10% infected with a disease, then cut open while alive to see the effect of the disease. The other prisoners need to work hard, they get telled that there is only 1 time when there is food, this is mostly one 10 cm by 10 cm plate of "food" for each 50 prisoners. This is to not strenghen the prisoners or to drive them to mad man deeds like eating there own childeren or fight over a small piece of food. Futher is torture a common thing, level 204 was the torture level. Notable tortures efforts where acid baths, high airpressure chambers, removing of limbs, removing of teeth, burning, cut open while alive, removing the skin, breaking legs and arms, removal of eyes and exposion to intese heat. This all without anesthesia. But in the end it was a extermination camp. Georgy Zhukov favoured the technique to take a large crowd of prisoners and lock them in a air lock and open the air lock. Grievous how ever loved to humiliate the people before there death, like shooting there own childeren. Darth Malak himself used the force to slam the prisoners to death or crush there inside. It is also known that there where SIS commanders which used prisoners as target practice. But over all many people died already before there execution, due the lack of food and water. Although the prison was not only for the common Republic loyalist, also Senators and General where held captive, however these prisoners had a cell for themselves and enjoyed a 3 time a day meal. Until they became un-usefull for the CIS and the prisoners where placed by the common loyalists to share the same fate.